Tonalidades
by SmellOfBooks
Summary: Aunque pueda parecer una tontería cada persona tiene un color preferido. Todos nosotros tenemos un color que nos gusta más o menos y los motivos de porque son casi infinitos. Al igual que el resto de personas el alquimista de hielo y la maga elemental también tienen sus propios colores [Reto para el maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island]
1. Azul Marino

**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

 _"Sin duda ese era el color que le volvía loco"_

Hacía tiempo ya que el mago de hielo lo sabía, es cierto que nunca lo había admitido pero estaba loco, loco de atar por un maldito color. Viera donde viera aquel color de tonalidades frías y pasteles no podía evitar pensar en ella, en la maga de agua.

Todo lo que fuera de maldito color azul le recordaba a Juvia Loxar, absolutamente todo. Ya fuera el basto y hermoso cielo azul como una sencilla y simple prenda de ropa que veía al pasar por delante de algún escaparate.

Existen muchísimos tonos de azul, tales como el zafiro, turquesa, prusiano, cobalto, glaciar, lapislázuli y varios más. Sin embargo de todos esos colores al que más le recordaba a Juvia era el azul marino.

Ese era el color que Gray veía más presente en Juvia, lo veía en sus grandes y oscuros ojos, lo veía siempre presente en sus diferentes vestimentas, lo veía en su poderosa y al mismo tiempo hermosa magia, lo veía en su carácter amable pero decidido...Veía el color del mar en toda ella y no es de extrañar, a fin de cuentas para el alquimista el mar tenía una gran importancia en su vida al igual que su compañera.

– ¡Gray-sama! - la voz de Juvia interrumpió sus pensamientos - ¡Juvia siente mucho llegar tarde! - Gray estaba sentado en un banco frente al mar en una de las calles de la ciudad, era una tranquila mañana de verano y ambos magos habían quedado para pasar el día juntos.

– No te preocupes Juvia, no hace mucho que espero - le sonríe ligeramente Fullbuster. Gray miró unos segundos a su acompañante para después hacerle una pregunta - ¿Es nuevo ese vestido?

– S-Sí - dijo ligeramente ruborizada ya que Gray se había fijado en ello - ¿Le gusta Gray-sama? - preguntó aún más avergonzada. Sinceramente sabía que el mago no era bueno con las palabras y seguramente le diría que "bueno, no esta mal" o "supongo" y sin embargo se llevó una grata sorpresa.

– Me encanta - Gray estaba hipnotizado mirando el hermoso vestido de Juvia. Era un vestido muy largo, tenía un ligero escote en forma de V, unos hermosos volantes que le recordaban a alguna deidad griega y, como no podía ser de otra manera, era de color azul marino. Gray sonrió para si mismo - Estas preciosa - le dijo alto y claro mirando fijamente a los profundos e hipnóticos ojos de la maga elemental.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente al otro avergonzados hasta que Juvia apartó la mirada hacía un lado, estaba totalmente roja y nerviosa, Gray sonreía de medio lado mirando hacía el suelo también por la vergüenza. Ya no había duda no solo era el color azul marino, era Juvia el que le volvía completamente loco.


	2. Verde Pasto

**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

 _"Puede que avancemos"_

Antes de ingresar en Fairy Tail la maga de agua apenas salía. Odiaba tener que salir a la calle y suportar la lluvia, odiaba salir y escuchar a las personas de su alrededor quejarse por el clima, odiaba ver el asfalto siempre húmedo, odiaba ver el cielo siempre gris; en definitiva ser la mujer de la lluvia.

Sin embargo todo eso cambio el día en que el alquimista de hielo congelo las pesadas gotas de agua que siempre la acompañaron. De primeras abrió sus ojos y vio el hermoso cielo que hasta aquel día siempre vio teñido de un triste gris, pero no era así y nunca lo fue, el cielo era de un precioso y brillante color azul.

¡Pero aquello fue solo el principio! Todo era mucho más bonito y agradable para los ojos de Juvia. Al salir a pasear por las calles de Magnolia estas estaban llenas de vida, cuando se detenía a mirar el basto mar ya no le parecía una tupida tela de color gris, al pasear por el bosque se fijo en los diferentes colores de las hojas al poder alzar la vista sin un paraguas encima de su cabeza y al salir de su hogar siempre le esperaba un brillante y cálido sol.

Desde que pudo apreciar los colores y sus tonalidades Juvia les buscó un significado a todos y cada uno de ellos. Por ejemplo el rojo lo veía pasional, el azul lo veía relajante, etc...

Juvia realizaba una lista mental de los colores que relacionaba con Gray mientras caminaba por una calle de Magnolia frente al mar, llegaba tarde a una cita con el alquimista. Al verlo sentado en un banco se acercó corriendo y le llamó.

– ¡Gray-sama! ¡Juvia siente mucho llegar tarde! - la maga se queda de pie enfrente de Gray esperando una respuesta.

– No te preocupes Juvia, no hace mucho que espero - Gray le sonríe ligeramente, lo cual la hace sentirse aliviada por no llegar a la hora planeada. Se da cuenta de que Gray la mira fijamente durante unos segundos para luego hablar - ¿Es nuevo ese vestido?

– S-Sí - Juvia se ruboriza ligeramente por la pregunta - ¿Le gusta Gray-sama? - espera ansiosa una respuesta aunque se imagina que no llegará ya que a Gray nunca se le han dado bien las palabras.

– Me encanta . Estas preciosa - Juvia ahora estaba más que nerviosa y aunque logró mantener la mirada en los ojos de Gray la vergüenza era tal que acabó apartando la mirada.

Gray estaba mirando el suelo en aquel momento por lo cual no vio la pequeña y hermosa sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios de Juvia. Sonreía porque relacionaba a Gray con colores de tonalidades frías y de repente se dio cuenta de que una parte de él era de color verde. Verde como la hierba del pasto. El verde representa crecimiento, desarrollo y avance y quizás, solo quizás, lo que Juvia vio en Gray de ese color eran sus sentimientos por ella.


End file.
